Seratus Puisi untuk Rindu
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Siapa bilang pernikahan antara dua shinobi tingkat elit Konoha itu sepenuhnya menyenangkan? Seringkali hanya rindu yang menemani salah satunya di rumah mungil mereka. / Canon /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Seratus Puisi untuk Rindu**

**.**

_Naruto belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto.__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, T, Poetry/Romance

© kazuka, july 26th, 2013

**.**

**.**

"_Siapa bilang pernikahan antara dua _shinobi_ tingkat elit Konoha itu sepenuhnya menyenangkan? Seringkali hanya rindu yang menemani salah satunya di rumah mungil mereka."_

**.**

_didedikasikan untuk __**Hari Puisi Indonesia**_

**.**

* * *

Tak ada kehidupan suami-istri yang gampang perjalanannya. Selalu ada hitam-putih, lika-liku dan pahit-manis yang datang bergantian. Terkadang, ada 'sulit' yang tak bisa dijalani bersama, harus ditanggung salah satu. Ada kalanya pula 'senang' yang tidak bisa dinikmati berdua, hanya terbagi lewat senyuman rindu dimana mereka tidak bisa saling memandang secara langsung.

Berat? Hidup penuh konsekuensi, kawan. Apalagi hidup berdua dalam ikatan pernikahan, harus selalu siap untuk segala kemungkinan, baik maupun buruk, yang bisa mampir kapan saja.

Pun pasangan yang baru menikah beberapa minggu ini. Yang satu menyandang gelar _Hokage_ dan sang pasangan bekerja sebagai penanggung jawab utama dari sebuah keluarga terhormat di desanya.

Sempat terpikir oleh keduanya bahwa mereka akan menjalani hidup berdua yang indah di sebuah apartemen yang tak jauh dari kantor _Hokage_—namun ternyata, tak secepat itu terwujud. Lebih banyak hal yang harus didahulukan dan dipertanggungjawabkan hingga mereka harus mengesampingkan angan-angan mereka untuk sebuah kisah romansa impian antara sepasang manusia yang baru mengikat diri atas nama pernikahan.

Naruto harus mengurus banyak agenda diplomasi dengan berbagai negara, yang menuntutnya untuk aktif kesana-kemari dan meninggalkan rumah lebih sering.

Hinata harus menata ulang keluarganya yang kehilangan banyak anggota perang, melatih bibit-bibit baru, serta mengatur hubungan dengan klan-klan lain yang tak jarang berasal dari luar desa.

Betapa sibuknya, eh?

Tak jarang Naruto pulang sementara Hinata tidak ada di rumah kecil mereka—dia menginap di rumah besar klannya karena banyak keperluan.

Sering pula Hinata datang tanpa Naruto—kemudian tidur di rumah sendirian selama berhari-hari karena Naruto harus mengadakan perjalanan keluar desa.

Karenanya ... seringkali ketika malam tiba, Hinata akan mengambil gulungan dan sehelai pena serta sewadah tinta untuk kemudian menjadi kawannya menghalau rindu.

Dia tahu, kok, dia bukan pujangga yang cerdas berkata-kata.

Dia hanya manusia yang tidak tahan lara; lara rindu yang menggebu.

Maka jadilah serangkaian kata-kata (entah bisa disebut puisi atau tidak—Hinata kurang yakin) yang dihiasi gambar-gambar sederhana—kenangan dia dan sang suami semasa kecil—yang tertuang di atas perkamen, berharap itu bisa membuat Naruto tahu betapa rindunya dia—betapa inginnya dia berkumpul bersama tanpa ada kesibukan yang menghalau.

Perkamen itu selalu ditinggalkannya di beberapa macam bagian rumah tiap kali dia membuatnya, berharap besok Naruto akan pulang lebih dulu darinya dan menemukan itu.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__Seratus puisi rasanya tidak cukup sebagai pemuas diri, tak cukup kujabarkan rinduku di sana._

_Karena ... rinduku tak akan habis apinya hanya dengan huruf-huruf. _

_Rindukah kamu pada pertemuan pertama kita? Aku, ya. __**]**_

Hinata nyaris tertidur sebelum menyelesaikan gambar sebagai pelengkap kalimat-kalimat itu. Beruntung, pada akhirnya, semua bisa rampung.

Ditinggalkannya di atas meja ruang tamu.

Kabarnya besok pagi Naruto akan datang—namun sayang sekali, dini hari esok Hinata harus pergi ke salah satu pemukiman di sudut desa bersama beberapa anggota klannya untuk misi diplomasi antar-keluarga yang dahulu sempat berseteru.

**.**

Naruto menemukannya tepat setelah ia melepaskan sepatu ninjanya di dekat pintu.

Dibukanya.

Dibacanya.

Senyumnya terbit, terus meninggi hingga bentuknya seperti sabit yang melengkung tajam. Dielusnya permukaan kertas sambil memandangi hasil karya Hinata dengan penuh hasrat, penuh rindu yang membuatnya terharu.

Di atas perkamen itu, di bagian bawah sebait pernyataan rindu Hinata, ada gambar dua orang anak kecil di gerbang akademi, yang satu berdiri malu-malu di belakang sang pengawal dan dia menujukan matanya pada seorang bocah lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"_Naruto-_kun_, ingat? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dan kau melihatku—walau cuma sebentar. Pertemuan pertama kita di akademi ... ternyata kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, ya?"_

Naruto merasa mungkin ia harus minta maaf pada Hinata setelah ini—ingatannya sudah samar sekali tentang kejadian pertemuan pertama mereka di akademi.

Namun tentu ia sangat menghargai Hinata—perempuan yang mengingat banyak hal tentang dirinya .

Ia tahu matanya sekarang basah ketika meresapi lagi betapa rindunya dia pada Hinata—yang terakhir ia temui tiga hari lalu sebelum berangkat.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku juga merindukanmu."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__Kutulis ini dengan teman air mata, sedang tertawakah kamu di sana?_

_Aku tidak sedih, hanya saja rindu ini begitu pamrih._

_Pedih. __**]**_

Hinata menulis itu dua hari setelah Naruto membaca gulungan yang sama.

Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa ia tak perlu menulis surat rindu yang kedua—tapi ternyata, itu harus. Sebab ketika dia pulang, lagi-lagi ia mendapati rumah kosong. Setelah bertanya pada Sakura, barulah ia tahu bahwa Naruto pergi bersama Sasuke ke perbatasan desa, memeriksa pengamanan daerah sana. Sedangkan dirinya harus ikut upacara peringatan yang diadakan klan pada esok sore.

Tak ada jaminan kapan Naruto pulang. Sakura bilang, kedua petinggi desa itu harus memastikan bahwa ninja-ninja di sana terlatih dengan matang dan mantap melakukan penjagaan, hingga itu membuat waktu misi jadi tak tentu kapan berakhirnya.

Hinata pun menuliskannya, sesekali harus menyeka kertas gulungan itu agar tak rusak karena basah.

Ya, basah air matanya yang terus leleh.

**.**

Naruto menemukan itu keesokan malamnya di atas lemari es.

Dia turut bersedih, memandangi langit malam yang tersaji lewat jendela sambil membayangkan bahwa akan ada magis yang membuat Hinata tiba-tiba jatuh dari sana, kemudian dengan sigap dia dapat menangkap wanita itu.

"Hei, Hinata," dia berbicara pada langit yang sesungguhnya tak punya cara untuk menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata ... menjadi _Hokage_ itu akan membuatku mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri dan perasaan orang yang kusayangi."

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya, hingga sorot matanya tertumbuk pada gambaran di bagian bawah pesan Hinata.

... Gambar seorang wanita kecil yang duduk sendirian sambil tersenyum.

Bagi Naruto, satu gambar itu memberinya seribu makna dan sebuah rasa bersalah yang lebih besar daripada rasa rindunya pada Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata. Semoga kita bisa bertemu besok.

(Terhitung sudah lima hari mereka tidak bertemu.)

(... Dan, setetes-dua tetes air mata meleleh dari sudut mata Naruto.)

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__Kalau seratus puisi takkan cukup untuk kupersembahkan, bagaimana dengan satu senyuman?_

_Ah, tidak._

_Tidak mungkin bisa._

_Dengan senyuman yang tak seberapa manis dari wajah ini—aku tidak sanggup membayar betapa berharganya senyuman kamu untukku. __**]**_

Hinata menuliskan itu di hari keenam mereka tidak bertemu. Saat ia pulang, lagi-lagi rumah tak berpenghuni dan ada secarik kertas di atas meja makan—menyatakan bahwa Naruto pamit untuk rapat bulanan desa yang mendadak.

Hinata sudah ingin tidur setelah membaca pesan itu, namun rindunya tak mau menunggu esok hari.

Dituliskannya kalimat-kalimat itu, ditinggalkannya di ruang tamu—dekat pintu masuk—dan berharap Naruto segera pulang dan menemukannya lebih dahulu daripada menemui dirinya di kamar.

**.**

Sayangnya, Naruto tak pulang hingga esok hari.

Bahkan ketika Hinata sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat melatih sepupu-sepupu kecilnya, lelaki itu tak juga muncul di pintu masuk.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat.

Ninja adalah orang-orang yang harus mampu bertahan, bukan?

Termasuk bertahan dari badai rindu.

... Hinata tahu dia takkan boleh menyerah begitu saja. Dia tak boleh cengeng hanya karena sebuah perasaan yang tak sepatutnya didahulukan oleh seorang ninja.

Dia pun melangkah yakin keluar rumah, berharap rindunya akan senyuman Naruto bisa sampai lewat pesan di perkamen itu.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ternyata gulungan puisi ketiga miliknya tak bergeser satu senti pun dari tempat Hinata meletakkan itu kemarin malam.

Tandanya Naruto tak pulang.

Ketika ia tanya Shikamaru yang kebetulan ditemuinya di jalan saat ia mencari suaminya, Shikamaru menginformasikan bahwa Naruto ada pertemuan mendadak dengan Gaara yang datang secara tiba-tiba tadi malam. Mengurus hubungan kedua negara, katanya.

Hinata lelah akan rindu.

Dia menuju meja kerja kecil di sudut kamar—meja dimana dia berbagi dengan Naruto.

(Mereka harus menabung lebih banyak jika ingin meja yang sendiri-sendiri, tahu).

Ditulisnya lagi puisi lain.

_**{ **__Sepenting apa kamu untukku?_

_Mari lihat ke atas; lihat awan dan langit._

_Sepenting langit bagi awan untuk wadahnya bergantung, itulah jawaban terbaik. __**]**_

Ditaruhnya berdampingan dengan gulungan sebelumnya di ruang tamu, sekalian menitipkan doa supaya Naruto cepat pulang.

Karena rindunya sudah membuatnya kepayang.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Bahkan, pagi itu, saat Hinata sudah akan pergi melatih, tak ada tanda-tanda pergeseran posisi dari dua gulungan kecil berisi bait-bait rintihan kerinduan itu. Hinata membisikkan nama "Naruto-_kun_" pelan-pelan ... campuran antara rasa kesal, sedih, kecewa dan rindu terhembus perlahan.

Tapi dia tak punya kuasa.

Mungkin dia bisa mencari kemana Naruto berada, tapi tentu itu akan mengorbankan pekerjaannya dan menjadikan dirinya terlihat tidak berkomitmen dengan baik terhadap jalan ninjanya.

Bukan, bukan itu yang Naruto ajarkan padanya.

Dia pun mengambil salah atu gulungan dari dalam sakunya—yang berukuran kecil dan tipis, ia pikir itu cukup untuk menaruh pesannya.

_**[ **__Karena kamu, aku sering luka._

_Tapi tak mengapa,_

_karena akhirnya aku mengerti cinta itu bagaimana._

_Cinta sejati tak harus selalu seharum bunga wangi,_

_kadang dia setajam belati. __**]**_

Hinata pun pergi—tak berani menghitung sudah berapa lama dia tak bertemu Naruto.

Takut rindunya akan mengamuk.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Krek_.

Naruto melangkah masuk. Wajahnya tadi beraut lelah, lingkaran hitam pada bagian bawah matanya sudah akan menyaingi Gaara, bentuk bibir yang lengkungannya terbalik, ditambah pula oleh jubah yang kusut melengkapi penampilan letihnya. Namun sekarang berubah cerah, karena ia punya harapan bahwa ada seseorang yang menantinya di rumah.

Suasana begitu gelap. Kalau tidak karena kakinya menyandung tiga benda itu, dia takkan tahu keberadaan tiga gulungan penting itu.

Ketika membaca benar-benar akan isinya yang menusuk, Naruto tidak punya pikiran lain selain menghambur ke kamar dan membuka pintu gesernya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hinata—"

... Kosong.

_BUAKKK!_ —Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya pada tembok.

Kalau ternyata dia harus menyakiti seseorang yang dia cintai seperti ini, mungkin dia akan rela melepas gelar _Hokage_-nya, menjadi ninja biasa dan bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama istrinya di rumah mereka yang mungil namun damai—tidak dipenuhi dengan urusan administrasi desa yang memuakkan.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi dalam langkah-langkahnya menuju dapur. Pilihannya untuk mengambil air minum mungkin tepat untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya.

... Nsh.

Lampu remang-remang di ruang makan tak bisa membohongi kalau ada seseorang yang tertidur di meja makan. Kepalanya tertelungkup di atas meja, tiga gulungan kecil berhamburan di sekitar kepalanya.

Dibukanya yang pertama, yang berwarna hijau.

_**[**__ Aku sayang kamu._

_Hanya itu sumpahku._

_Tapi ..._

_... apa akan terbayarkan semua kebaikan dan semangat yang kau tularkan padaku?_

—_hanya dengan itu? __**]**_

Naruto meringis.

Gulungan kedua, berwarna merah.

_**[ **__Seratus puisi tak akan cukup untuk kusajikan._

_Seribu senyum tak bisa benar-benar mengungkapkan,_

_sekarang kupertaruhkan seluruh masa depanku untuk kau pegang pula,_

_apa tercukupi? __**]**_

Naruto menyentuh kepala Hinata, menciumi rambut halus perempuan itu selembut mungkin, tak tega ia membangunkan Hinata dari tidur pulasnya yang dihiasi dengan senyum tipis dan deru nafas teratur yang bagai melodi merdu untuk Naruto.

Dia tersenyum memandangi istrinya.

—Tidak, tidak, senyumnya berhenti terukir dan berbalik jadi sebuah rengutan penyesalan ...

... Ketika ia dapati jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata," bisiknya pelan dan halus, sehalus sentuhan ujung-ujung jarinya pada pipi Hinata.

Sebelum ia menutup gulungan merah, sempat ia baca sebait tulisan kecil di bawahnya.

_(Dulu aku lama sekali menunggumu ... namun aku bisa._

_Tapi setelah memilikimu, hanya dengan rindu sesaat bisa membuatku menangis._

_Mungkin ..._

_... memiliki itu memperparah rindu.)_

Naruto pun memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada wajah Hinata, seakan tak punya fokus lain untuk ditumpahi perhatian. Dia menahan nafasnya, seolah ketika dia menghembuskan panjang-panjang sebagai pelepas rindu, Hinata akan terusik dan kemudian terbangun.

Di tangan Hinata tertinggal satu gulungan. Ditarik Naruto pelan-pelan, rasa takut membanjiri. Takut dia hanya akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lagi karena dia telah membuat Hinata menderita lagi karena dia. Takut melihat betapa besar luka Hinata yang dituangkan lewat puisi di gulungan ini. Takut bahwa dia sebenarnya tak pantas untuk wanita ini. Takut kalau ia akan kehilangan Hinata hanya karena dirinya berhari-hari tak pulang. Takut wanita ini akan makin rapuh karenanya.

Ah, ketakutannya semakin tidak beralasan dan melenceng jauh.

Tapi ... yang namanya ketakutan itu sebenarnya tak punya batas, 'kan? Sebisa manusia saja menahan dirinya untuk tidak ketakutan lebih lama dnegan membangun benteng keberanian tinggi-tinggi.

Naruto pun memberanikan diri membaca isinya.

_**[**__ Terima kasih sudah mengajariku seribu hal tentang rindu._

_Seratus puisi tak akan pernah bisa mengabadikan betapa rindu ini berharga—untuk memelihara cintaku untuk kamu. __**]**_

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Rona pipinya merah, sorot matanya jadi teduh dan senyumnya menghangat.

Dikantonginya gulungan-gulungan yang ia temukan dari pintu depan hingga ruang makan. Naruto pun mengangkat tubuh Hinata perlahan.

Dari gerakan yang dibuat wanita itu—Naruto tahu bahwa Hinata akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Naruto-_kun_?" dia bersuara pelan, antara terjaga dan mengigau.

"Aku pulang, Hinata."

Aroma tubuh yang khas menguar dari Naruto, dihirup oleh Hinata dalam-dalam, seakan itu adalah obat untuk dirinya yang sakit keras. Terapi. Terapi untuk rindunya yang menggila. (Rindu itu bisa lebih gila daripada amukan banteng, kalian tahu? Hingga ketika rindu itu terpuaskan, si perindu mabuk.)

"Maaf, ya, membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Hng ..." Hinata menjawab sekadarnya, dia menggosok matanya untuk lebih menyadarkan diri.

—Naruto tersenyum lebih lebar hingga gigi-giginya nyaris terlihat semua. Itu terlihat menggemaskan!

"Mungkin aku harus melepaskan jabatan _Hokage_-ku. Ini sudah membuatmu makin menderita. Sudah cukup aku menyakitimu, aku tidak ingin melihat kau terluka lagi cuma karena terlalu rindu padaku yang sangat sibuk."

"Tidak!" suara Hinata lantang. Dia telah tersadar sepenuhnya. "Jangan lakukan itu, Naruto-_kun_, kumohon."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Impian menjadi _Hokage_ telah lebih lama kau miliki daripada aku. Aku tidak boleh menjadi penghalangnya," Hinata merapatkan diri pada tubuh suaminya.

"Lalu? Kita harus apa?" Naruto memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Dirinya telah sampai di depan pintu kamar—dia lebarkan pintu dengan menggunakan kaki, masuk ke kamar hangatnya bersama Hinata. "Kau harus lebih banyak menanggung kerinduan lagi karena kesibukanku sebagai _Hokage_ tak akan pernah berhenti. Maaf."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

Naruto merebahkan tubuh Hinata di tempat tidur.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata tidak mau melepaskan gelungan tangannya dari leher Naruto. "Dengan rindu ... aku bisa tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Dia rebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan Hinata pada tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sayang padamu, Hinata. Sangat."

**.**

**.**

_/ rindu tak mau menyingkir, meski seribu puisi telah diukir /_

_/ lagi dan lagi. kutumpahkan semua elegi /_

_/ kuharap suatu waktu __**kamu**__ tahu, bahwa dengan rindu aku mampu mengukur besar cinta dalam kalbu /_

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Hari ini adalah Hari Puisi Indonesia, seperti yang kubaca dari tweet-tweet nulisbuku di twitter. kenapa hari ini? ternyata tanggal ini dipakai untuk menghormati pujangga besar Indonesia, Chairil Anwar.

Awalnya nggak sengaja mau nge-post fic ini sebagai apresiasi buat hari puisi, tapi tadi malem aku iseng ngetik ini karena yah-suatu-inspirasi-yang-datang-mendadak—yang ternyata isinya mendukung buat dipost di hari puisi XD (kan ada puisi-puisinya, tuh, hehe. abal? yah, maafkan ya, namanya juga inspirasi sesaat XD *ngeles* *dimakan titan*)

semoga terhibur n_n)/


End file.
